


Stiles Has A Nice Butt

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [71]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Butts, Established Relationship, Groping, Holding Hands, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, POV Stiles, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Possessive Derek Hale, Sexy Stiles Stilinski, Sneaky Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a nice butt, and it doesn't go unnoticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Has A Nice Butt

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Sterek Valentine's Meme](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/138499254836/sterek-stories-sterek-valentines-meme-leave-a) on Tumblr, for a prompt by [Sinycath](http://sinycath.tumblr.com/): "Nice butt!"
> 
> [Originally posted here.](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/138808307591/nice-butt-d)
> 
> Unbetaed. 

“Nice butt!” someone shouts from across the park, and Stiles glares in the general direction of the voice as he clenches his fingers more tightly around Derek’s.

 

“Assholes, seriously,” he mutters. “I am _literally_ holding your hand, you’d think it’d be obvious that you’re taken, _ugh_. Some people…”

 

Derek stops, and seeing as their hands are locked together, Stiles is forced to stop too.

 

“What?” he asks when he realizes Derek are staring at him.

 

“ _I’m_ taken?”

 

“Well… yeah,” Stiles says, suddenly cautious. Because they _are_ exclusive… aren’t they? “Unless you-”

 

“Don’t,” Derek cuts him off. “Don’t start that again. I’m definitely taken. By you and with you,” he adds, because he’s an adorable goober like that, and Stiles leans in to peck his lips, heaving a small sigh of relief.

 

“Judging from how many hot people catcall you even when you’re _attached_ to me, you can’t blame me for worrying just a little bit.” _That you might one day take someone better than me up on their offer._ He doesn’t say it, but it’s obvious Derek knows that he’s thinking it, and barely a heartbeat later Derek is pulling him in, until they’re touching from knee to neck, Derek’s hands clutched possessively on his ass and the back of his head respectively, as he licks into his mouth.

 

Stiles is a little dazed when Derek finally slows down, and lets their lips part, slow and lingering.

 

“Idiot,” he breathes fondly. “They’re talking about _you_.”

 

“Bwuh?” Stiles asks, still a little kiss-dumb.

 

“The catcallers. Do you even know what you’re wearing?”

 

“…jeans?”

 

Derek makes a hot noise in his throat. “Yeah. The good ones Lydia got you for Christmas.”

 

“So?”

 

“So… they make your ass look fucking _edible_.”

 

Stiles blinks slowly, because _what?_

 

“But… but _you’re_ the one-”

 

“I’m wearing board shorts and tennis socks, Stiles.”

 

Stiles has to look down and check, because he hadn’t even remotely noticed what Derek was wearing, too busy that morning lamenting that Derek chose to wear clothes at all. And he’d worn his own jeans because Derek had handed them to him while he was busy ogling. Damn, that was a sneaky move.

 

“ _You_ picked these for me to wear,” he accuses, though he can’t help but smile, because he loves it when Derek is a little bit devious.

 

“Yes, I did,” Derek admits smugly, not a hint of shame on his face.

 

“Soooo,” Stiles drawls. “I should just take one of these offers, then?”

 

The heated snarl and thorough necking he gets for that is very satisfying.

 

End.


End file.
